coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1934 (6th August 1979)
Plot Gail and Bert join forces to bring Ivy and Brian together. Eddie finds Herbie Cook who tells him that he's already sold the clock. Eddie tells him he's taking him to see Betty. Herbie refuses to admit he took the clock and Eddie is forced to let him go. Ena tells Eddie she doesn't believe he stole the clock. Hilda masters Beautiful Dreamer on her chart at No.13. Fred refuses to let Hilda use the Rovers' piano but Ena tells her to take no notice. Hilda is quite good and is proud when Ena applauds her. Eddie begs Betty not to contact the police as they'll pin something on him because she's one of them. She agrees to give him a break but is still upset. Gail tells Brian she thinks it would be a good idea for them to live at No.5 as they could then save up for a house. He is amused that she's organising his life and tells Ivy they'll take her up on the offer. Ivy is thrilled that he's back. Cast Regular cast *Bert Tilsley - Peter Dudley *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Fred Gee - Fred Feast *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Eddie Yeats - Geoffrey Hughes *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Gail Potter - Helen Worth *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Suzie Birchall - Cheryl Murray *Brian Tilsley - Christopher Quinten *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Herbert Cook - Joe Black Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Living room *11 Coronation Street Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *37 Hillside Crescent - Living room *Unknown street in Weatherfield *Derelict area under viaduct Notes *On the day that this episode was transmitted a strike started at 10.07pm at Thames Television in the London region of ITV when the ACTT (ACTT (Association of Cinematograph Television and Allied Technicians) Shop Steward and two deputies were suspended for refusing to work with equipment which had been operated by management in lieu of staff from the EETPU (Electrical, Electronic, Telecommunications and Plumbing Union) who were working to rule over a pay claim. A similar incident occurred at HTV in the West Country two days later over concerns about allegedly unsafe lighting rigs set up in studio by management rather than EETPU members. This meant that this episode was the last to be shown in those two regions until 24th October. On 10th August, the strike spread to the rest of the country meaning that Coronation Street was not broadcast by any ITV station for nine consecutive weeks. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will Brian Tilsley make peace with his mother and return home? Eddie Yeats solves the mystery of Betty Turpin's missing clock…but will she believe his story? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,400,000 viewers (12th place). This was the lowest figure of the year. Category:1979 episodes